Open your eyes
by Petit Suisse
Summary: UA. SuiKa. Eu quero tanto abrir seus olhos porque eu preciso que você olhe nos meus.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence ao louco do Kishimoto ^^

**Open your eyes**

_-_

_Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine_

(Pegue minha mão, entrelace seus dedos entre os meus)

_I want so much to open your eyes _

(Eu quero tanto abrir seus olhos)

_Cause I need you to look into mine_

(Porque eu preciso que você olhe nos meus)

-

_Para Thami, aishiteru nee-chan._

_-_

Tudo começou mais ou menos um mês atrás quando recebeu pela primeira vez aqueles recadinhos anônimos. Por vários dias seguidos, depois do intervalo, encontrava em cima de sua mesa um bilhete com a seguinte frase:

**Abra seus olhos. **

Franzia o cenho, perplexa, sem entender o significado daquelas palavras. De fato, sabia o que queria dizer ao pé da letra, mas não entendia completamente. Abrir os olhos para quê? Por quê? _Para quem?_

Passaram-se duas semanas e os recados vinham sempre iguais, sem mudar uma palavra sequer.

-

-

Ela era apaixonada por Uchiha Sasuke, ou pelo menos achava que o que sentia era amor e também achava que se o tentasse bastante, ele corresponderia seus sentimentos. Mas todos os seus esforços para ficar com ele eram em vão pois ela sabia: ele não a amava.

Sasuke só tinha olhos para uma garota: Haruno Sakura.

**Abra seus olhos, ele não te ama.**

Karin não conseguiu controlar a fúria quando leu aquele recado, rasgando-o em mil pedacinhos.

Não sabia explicar o porquê daquela raiva toda.

_Talvez_ fosse porque no fundo sabia que era pura verdade e que um dia teria que aceitar aquela realidade.

-

-

Ninguém estranhou quando em uma fria manhã de novembro Sasuke e Sakura chegaram de mãos dadas no colégio, pois todos já sabiam que mais cedo ou mais tarde os dois assumiriam aquele amor.

Até mesmo ela sabia disso, por mais que tentasse negar, ela sabia.

No começou doeu, escondeu-se no banheiro feminino e chorou encolhida no chão durante a primeira aula inteira. Porém, depois de chorar e afogar suas mágoas em cinco barras de chocolate, a dor passou. Simplesmente passou como em um pesadelo: foi ruim na hora, mas ao acordar tudo pareceu distante.

Ela estava acordada, embora ainda não conseguisse abrir os olhos.

**Me diga que você abrirá seus olhos.**

E pela primeira vez sorriu ao ver aquela letra. Ela queria responder, mas a quem deveria destinar a resposta?

**Meus olhos estão abertos agora.**

Escreveu no mesmo papel e pregou-o na porta da sala com um adesivo do seu caderno. Todos que sairam da sala no final da aula leram aquelas duas frases e apenas uma pessoa além dela entendeu.

-

-

O mês de novembro estava chegando ao fim, todos os alunos ansiavam pelas férias e pelo Natal. E ela ansiava por um bilhete, um sinal, uma resposta, qualquer coisa.

Estava andando devagar de volta para casa, sem se importar com a neve gélida que caia sobre ela quando alguém chamou-a.

- Yo, Karin.

A ruiva virou-se, ficando frente a frente com Suigetsu.

- Agora que você abriu os olhos, _talvez_ queira ir tomar um café comigo? - sugeriu ele, sorrindo sutilmente.

Karin ficou surpresa por alguns segundos e de repente tudo parecia muito óbvio e bobo até. É claro que tinha que ser o Suigestu, só ele mesmo para se importar com ela daquele jeito.

- Tudo bem, só porque você está implorando, mas você paga. - respondeu bem-humorada.

Talvez fosse por causa da neve. Amava o mês de novembro em Londres, amava o inverno, e amava os flocos de neve.

Ou _talvez _fosse o sorriso de Suigetsu.

-

-

- Onde você mora? - perguntou ele ao saírem do Coffee Shop.

- Know St, perto do Victoria Park. - respondeu ela, cansada. Ficava ao sul de Londres. _Muito_ ao sul de Londres.

- Ótimo - disse Suigetsu com rapidez. - Podemos tomar um táxi para casa, juntos.

- Mas... - Karin pensou em protestar, lembrando que o garoto morava perto do Hyde Park, na direção oposta da casa dela, mas Suigetsu fitou-a com um olhar assassino que matou os palpites da ruiva na mesma hora. E assim, os dois começaram a caminhar à procura de um táxi.

Karin abraçava o próprio corpo, tentando inutilmente proteger seus braços expostos do vento frio e dos flocos de neve.

Suigetsu parou de andar subitamente, soltando um palavrão, e tirando seu moletom cinza, mostrando a t-shirt preta que estava usando por baixo.

- Veste isso. - mandou, estendendo-lhe o agasalho.

- Sui, não precisa... – começou ela corando levemente, porém ele interrompeu-a, exasperado:

- Veste logo essa porra. - falou em um tom que impedia qualquer réplica.

Karin resmungou palavras incompreenssíveis mas vestiu a _"porra"_ do moletom.

- Você é muito mandão. - reclamou quando voltaram a andar.

- Tá, tá. - ele concordou, entediado, revirando os olhos.

- Minhas mãos estão congeladas. - comentou Karin, após escondê-las no bolso canguru do agasalho.

Suigetsu que mantivera as suas mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans o tempo inteiro, não conseguiu reprimir o impulso, e enfiou a mão no bolso de Karin, entrelaçando seus dedos. Aquela intimidade a surpreendeu, mas ela não se incomodou.

O garoto começou a massagear as costas de sua mão com o polegar, em movimentos circulares, e isso junto do calor da pele dele conseguiram deixá-la relaxada.

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ela provavelmente teria se sentido horrivelmente desconfortável, mas com ele parecia a coisa mais natural do mundo. Na verdade, quando estava perto de Suigetsu tudo parecia simples e natural, como se todas as variáveis se reduzissem a apenas Suigetsu e Karin, Karin e Suigetsu.

Dentro do táxi, na volta para casa, continuaram de mãos dadas e Karin deixou que sua cabeça pendesse para o lado, repousando-a no ombro do amigo.

Exausta, Karin fechou os orbes castanhos, desfrutando a tranquilidade que era ouvir somente o barulho abafado dos carros lá fora e a respiração regular de Suigetsu.

Deixou que sua mente vagasse livremente. Gostava daquela sensação de paz que sentia quando estava com aquele _insuportável_. Certo, ele era arrogante, metido, cheio de si e sempre achava um jeito de tirá-la do sério, deixando-a profundamente irritada. Porém, estava começando a enxergar as qualidades que ele possuia, como o fato de ser extremamente atencioso, prestativo e fofo quando queria.

Não adimitiria nunca, jamais, nem sob tortura e levaria aquele segredo para o túmulo, mas ficou feliz com a atitude dele e toda aquele drama dos recadinhos e a insistência para acompanhá-la até sua casa.

E antes de adormecer, percebeu: talvez houvesse uma pequena e remota possibilidade de estar gostando de Suigetsu. _Talvez._

Suigetsu olhava as luzes cintilantes dos carros e postes enquanto passavam pela Victoria Park Road. O céu estava carregado de nuvens escuras e, mesmo estando um frio dos infernos até no interior do carro, por dentro ele se sentia aquecido, pois seu coração estava quente e leve como se estivesse olhando para o sol, em pleno verão.

_-_

**Owari :D**

-

**N/A: **Mana, considere isso um presentinho e um pedido de desculpas por ser uma péssima irmã! Eu te amo do fundo do meu kokoro baka, cê sabe né? :3~

Ah, um obrigada à fofa da Ika por betar mesmo estando sem computador *-*

30 cookies / Naruto / 21. Talvez / Primavera

**Acho que só, deixem reviews okeijo? :D**


End file.
